


The Most Beautiful Woman He'd Ever Seen

by CalicoJane



Series: Captain America and SHIELD, 1949 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers is found early, Steve wakes up early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoJane/pseuds/CalicoJane
Summary: Steve wakes up from the ice in 1949, takes place after Frogs
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Captain America and SHIELD, 1949 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570093
Kudos: 19





	The Most Beautiful Woman He'd Ever Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer I own nothing.

Steve felt cold. That was really all he was aware of, was the cold. But he was dry at least. He didn't know where he was but dry was good, and the cold indicated “not dead” which meant someone had found him. Hopefully the Allies and not whatever remained of Hydra. He opened his eyes.

He appeared to be in a hospital room, under a LOT of blankets, with multiple contraptions which emitted heat pointed at him. He was still cold. But all of that was alright, because sitting in a chair next to his bed, going through files, was Peggy Carter. He’d thought he’d never see her again. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He might have stared for a minute, maybe two, he was definitely in the presence of the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, that was certain, finally he spoke. “Peg?”

She looked up from the files and smiled at him. “Oh good, you’re awake. How are you feeling?”

“Freezing,” it was hard to talk his teeth were chattering too much. “But glad to see you. Would have hated to stand you up,” he said with a grin.

She smiled back. “Well as it happens you’ve been asleep for a while, long enough that you did in fact stand me up.”

“Aw Peggy, I’m really sorry.”

“Yes well I have worse news. The Stork Club closed during the War,” she paused. “Luckily for you there’s a new place right near here. I haven’t been but I hear they get the best bands. It is possible that I might be convinced to give that club a try. When you’re feeling a bit better of course.”

“How long was I out for?”

“Yes well about that, well, there’s no easy way to say this, it’s been four years since The Valkyrie went down, Steve.”

“Four years? And what? I’ve been here in a coma all that time? Why am I so cold then?”

“Actually no. You were pulled out of the ice less than a week ago, you’ve been frozen. Dr. Erskine’s serum saved you. Howard said it has something to do with frogs, but he was a little too excited to explain properly, I imagine at some point we’ll get a better explanation from him. Anyway, I would think you’re cold because you’ve just defrosted and are still not quite up to your normal temperature yet. Hence the heaters and blankets.”

“I was frozen? And you just defrosted me and now I’m alive? That seems like something out of the movies.”

“Yes it does seem rather fanciful, but so does super-soliders and Red Skull,” she smiled at him and the world seemed to light up. “Anyway, I should let the doctors know you’re awake.” 

He watched her get up and walk to door, hopefully she’d be back, soon, he didn’t want to let go of her now that he’d found her again after never expecting to. A dreadful thought occurred to him: He’d been gone four years she said, what if in that time she’d moved on and found someone else?

But she wouldn’t have teased about going dancing with him him if she was seeing someone (or worse, married), part of him argued. Unless, she was just trying to break him the news about the year gently, that seemed likely. Too likely. 

As doctors poured into question him and examine him he began to worry on this.

**Author's Note:**

> More stories in this AU will be coming, I have some ideas but if you have specific requests feel free to leave them, I may or may not take them.


End file.
